Cordless portable electric screwdrivers have become very popular because they allow a workman to easily complete various tasks without manual effort or the hindrance of a power cord. In order to obtain optimum benefit, the workman has many tools for use with the cordless portable electric screwdriver including various types and sizes of drill bits, screwdriver tips and the like. Each tool must be fashioned to connect to a chuck which normally positions the tool in close proximity to the relatively large casing of the screwdriver. As a result, cordless portable electric screwdrivers have been rendered relatively ineffective for use in confined, difficult-to-reach locations.
In this connection, cordless portable electric screwdrivers have generally been relatively long. As previously mentioned, they have also generally had a casing surrounding the motor which is quite large in relation to the tool, i.e., drill bits, screwdriver tips and the like. For this reason, it has been difficult to utilize a cordless portable electric screwdriver in areas of limited access.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above-stated problems and accomplishing the stated objects by providing a unique portable electric screwdriver having a flexible extension shaft.